


Boy In The Box

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Pedophilia, Punishments, Stockholm Syndrome, peter and derek aren't related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He didn’t say anything he just opened the box and guided him into the box again. Stiles begged him to let him out as he put the lid down on the box. He cried as he laid there trying to imagine himself anywhere but in the box. He was home. He was home and safe and his dad was holding him and telling him he wouldn’t ever let anyone take him again. He was playing with Scott in the back yard. He was over at Scott’s eating Melissa’s mac and cheese. He was at school. He was doing homework at the police station. 
But when he opens his eyes he still in the box of his nightmares.





	

It’s dark when he wakes up. He looked around trying to find some sort of light so he can figure out where he is. He breathes in a slow breath as he recounts what happened. He’d been riding to Scott’s house like he did every Saturday but he didn’t get there. He remembers a truck and then being in the truck driving down a highway but he’s not sure where they went. And now he wasn’t sure where he was. “Daddy?” he called out figuring he just had a bad nightmare and his dad would be there in a minute. “Daddy!”

Whatever he’s lying in moves and he cries out in fear before the dark place is flood with light and he has to squint as he looks up. “Daddy’s not here. Now shut up before I give you a reason to cry.” With that the lid of the small box he’s trapped in is sealed back and pushed back into whatever place it had been before. 

He wants to cry and scream and kick and beg to go home but he doesn’t want that man to come back and give him another reason to cry other than being scared. He presses his hands against the top of the box and tries to move the wooden lid away so he can get out. It’s too heavy and doesn’t budge and he wonders if it’s strapped down. “Daddy! Daddy, help!”

The box is moved so fast he’s pressed against the wall when the lid opens up and large hands pull the small boy out. “I told you to shut the fuck up!” he shouted at him hand gripping his small arms tight. “Daddy is not here and if you keep shouting for him then I’m going to slit your throat, nail this box shut, and mail you back to him. Understand?!”

“Peter?” a voice came from behind them. The man looked over his shoulder bringing Stiles into view of an older boy. “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, Derek, go to sleep.”

“Don’t…please don’t put him in the box.”

“He’ll go in the box if I say he goes in the box. Go to sleep before you end up in a box in the ground.”

Derek seemed torn but left the room. With that, Peter turned back to Stiles uttering: “make another noise and you’ll regret being born. Understand?”

“I just want my daddy. I want to go home!”

He didn’t say anything he just shoved the boy back into the box and shut the lid before sliding it back into place. He listened to the footsteps growing quiet as he left Stiles in the box. Alone. He cried softly, as softly as he could manage, as he tried to figure out what to do. He curled into a ball, as best he could, and tried to imagine himself home again. Maybe this was all just a nightmare and he’d wake up tomorrow in his bed and tell his dad all about the awful dream. His dad would tell him he had nothing to worry about that it was just a bad dream and he would never let someone do that to him. He’d be fine. 

He let that thought soothe him as he drifted off for the night. 

** ** ** **

He wakes the next day in a bed and he smiles thinking that he’s home and he’s safe. He yawns and starts to get up. He stretched as he stepped out of the bed and moved towards the door but before he got to the door it opened and he jumped back. “Good morning, little boy. sleep well?”

“Who are you? Where am I? I want to go home.” 

“You are home. This is your new home.” 

He shook his head and felt tears start to inch down his throat. “P-please. I want my daddy. I want to go home. Please…Peter pl—!” 

His hand flung back and struck the boy across his face causing Stiles to cry out and scurry from the man as fast as he could. “Don’t you ever call me that!” Stiles pressed himself into the corner as he looked at the man with wide eyes. He sighed softly and walked across the room slowly crouching down in front of him. “C’mere,” he said holding his arms out for the boy, “c’mere,” he encouraged until Stiles moved out of the corner and into his arms. He lifted him into his arms and wrapped him in a hug. “Shh, shh, there now. It’s okay.”

“Where am I?” He didn’t want to, but he snuggled against the man wanting comfort in this very scary time. 

“You’re home. You can call me sir for the time being, understood?” He rubbed the little boy’s back slowly before he started out of the room with him. “Are you hungry?” He nodded his head slowly afraid to speak his hand clutched to his cheek. “Alrighty, then, let’s get you something to eat.” 

He sat the boy down on a chair in the kitchen and made him a bowl of cereal sitting it in front of him before nudging it forward a little. Stiles looked at him before taking the spoon given to him and started eating. It seemed to please the man who smiled and moved about the kitchen doing some cleaning. He glanced back at Stiles when the phone rang. 

“Keep eating, I’ll be right back.” 

Stiles watched him leave the room and listened for him to be on the phone before quietly getting up from the table. He tiptoed to the door and looked over his shoulder before running out the door and into the woods. He could hear the leaves and sticks under his feet crunching and breaking as he ran. He didn’t know where he was going he just kept running through the trees trying to get away. He didn’t stop even when he was tired he just kept running. He tripped here and there but he just kept thinking that he was far enough away that the man wouldn’t come to find him and he could go home. That was until he popped up in front of him and Stiles had to skid to a stop in front of him. 

“Well, well, well,” he scolds softly reaching down to grab the boy. He pulled him to his feet his hand gripped tight to his arm, “what do we have here?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I just want my daddy. I want my dad!”

He shook his head as he pulled Stiles back up the hill he’d been running down. “I keep telling you, you are home.” He walks him all the way back to the house and then up to the room he’d woken up in. He pulled a box out from under the bed and Stiles starts to shake, “come now,” he said softly, “you must realize that I can’t have you running around. You have to be taught a lesson.”

“P-please. I won’t…I’ll be good.”

He shook his head as he pulled the boy closer, “I gave you some privileges but if you can’t handle them then you won’t get them. Now, don’t make this more difficult than it has to be. Get in.”

He whines and shakes his head, “please. Please, I won’t do it again. I’ll be good. I’ll be good.” He looked at the man and tried to look as innocent as he could. “I won’t run away.”

He didn’t say anything he just opened the box and guided him into the box again. Stiles begged him to let him out as he put the lid down on the box. He cried as he laid there trying to imagine himself anywhere but in the box. He was home. He was home and safe and his dad was holding him and telling him he wouldn’t ever let anyone take him again. He was playing with Scott in the back yard. He was over at Scott’s eating Melissa’s mac and cheese. He was at school. He was doing homework at the police station. 

But when he opens his eyes he still in the box of his nightmares. 

** ** ** ** 

The box opens slowly and instead of seeing Peter, it’s the boy, Derek, standing over him. Stiles withdrew nervously looking up at the older boy. “Shh, no, no, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. Peter’s not here. C’mon, I’ll make you some food and you can watch some tv with me.”

“I want to go home,” he whined as he got up slowly letting Derek help him out of the box. “You can’t go home. Peter will tell you this is your home. You have to believe that. He’ll hurt you otherwise. Just be good and do what he says. It’ll be okay.”

He wrapped his arms around Stiles and lifted his small frame into his arms. He rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and cried softly while he rubbed his back slowly. He just wanted to go home and snuggle under his blanket and never ever come out again. For now he just cried and clung to Derek. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Let’s go have some cereal and I’ll let you pick what we watch. My name’s Derek, what’s yours?”

He sniffled as Derek walked down the stairs, “S-stiles.

“Hi, Stiles. How old are you?”

“Seven,” he said hiccoughing softly. 

“Wow that’s big. I’m fourteen.” He sat him down at the table before getting a bowl and cereal. He poured him a bowl before pouring milk over top of it. “There you go, buddy, eat up,” he said as he sat down beside him. 

“Where are we?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. The woods somewhere but I’m not sure where. Far away from where anyone will find us and hurt us. It’s just Peter and us out here.” He doesn’t feel better when he hears Derek say that. “You’ll get used to it. And when you’re used to it and you don’t try to run anymore, then you can be out like me and you won’t have to go into the box.”

He nodded as he ate slowly chewing the cereal before pushing the empty bowl away. Derek seemed pleased that he’d eaten and cleaned the kitchen up before leading the boy into the living room. He pulled him onto the couch and let him pick the channel. He settled on a cartoon show and both boys relaxed into the couch. Somewhere along the way Stiles fell asleep and Derek let him snuggle against him as he slept. It was peaceful, really peaceful. Until it wasn’t. 

“What’s going on here?” Peter asked as he walked into the room. “What?!” he shouted startling both boys from their spots. “What is going on here?!”

Derek pushed Stiles back and shifted in front of him, “I just wanted to show him how good it can be here so he wouldn’t be so scared so he won’t run away.” Stiles can tell he needs to be quiet and he ducks his head behind Derek nervously. “We didn’t do anything else. Just had cereal and watched cartoons. I swear he didn’t even try to run.”

Peter shook his head, “you go put him back in his box and leave him there until I decide it’s time for him to come out. Unless you want him to watch your punishment for disobeying me!”

He shook his head and grabbed Stiles pulling him up from the couch and towards the stairs. He led him to the room and opened the box looking at him. “I promise I’ll work on getting you out soon. Trust me. It’ll be okay.” He ruffled the little boy’s hair before helping him into the box. “Don’t be scared, nothing bad will happen to you in here. I promise.”

Peter walked in as Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck begging him not to leave. He chuckled, “don’t worry, he’s gonna be real close.” He shoved the boy down and closed the lid locking it back in place. “Strip,” he ordered the older. Stiles figures Derek does what he’s told because Peter doesn’t say anything else but then he hears a horrible sound and Derek yelping. 

It comes again and again over and over and Stiles turned over trying to hide away from the sounds of the whipping. His hands covered his ears as he cried and begged it to be over. Derek was wrong about nothing bad happening in the box. He was in the box and this was very very bad and there was nothing he could do about it. 

** ** ** ** 

He’s in the box for what feels like forever. The next time the man brings him out of the box he cries and clings to the man. He apologizes over and over and promises to be a good boy and not run or cause trouble.

“Shh, shh,” he soothes him, “it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re fine.” He picks the small boy up and holds him in his arms rubbing his bare back gently. “I know you won’t run away. You’re a good boy. You’re a good boy.” He walked with the boy into the bathroom setting him on the counter. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” With that he starts a bath. 

“I can wash myself.”

The man shakes his head, “tsk tsk. I’ll wash you. Got to make sure you’re all clean. Then we’ll get some food in this belly of yours.” He pokes Stiles’ belly as he speaks of food. He whimpers softly as he looked at the man. 

“But…but I’m a big boy and I can do it myself.” 

“Stiles,” he said sharply and Stiles stiffened, “I don’t want to hear any more about this. Let’s get you undressed,” he said taking him off the counter so he was standing in the bathroom. He pulled off the boy’s pajama pants and underwear before nudging him towards the bathtub. “When we’re done I’ll put some lotion on those scrapes so they don’t hurt so bad.” He scooped him up and put him down in the water. “It’s not too hot, is it?”

He shook his head slowly, “n-no, sir.” 

“Good boy,” he praised as he rubbed his back slowly. 

“Where…is Derek?”

“He’s sleeping, I think,” he said lightly. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.” He got some shampoo and started to wash his hair scrubbing the dirt and grime out of it. He pulled some body wash out and started to lather the boy. He can tell that Stiles is desperately trying to stay still so he doesn’t end up back in the box and he has to admit it’s a beautiful sight. 

It’s almost too good to be true though and Stiles pushed his hands away when they dipped down below the water to wash his legs and privates. “No, no, please don’t touch me.”

“Sweetheart, I have to touch you there so we can get you cleaned. I only let clean boys stay out of the box,” he tells him and that seems to soothe him into compliance. “Good boy.” He finishes lathering him up before he puts his hand over the boy’s nose, “big breath and close your eyes,” he instructs before leading him down into the water rinsing him off. He holds him under the water even after the boy starts to struggle to get up. 

When he does let him up, Stiles gasps for air but is clinging to his arm. “Please don’t do that. It’s scary.”

He rubbed his back slowly, “okay, little one.” He let the water out and moved to get a towel motioning for Stiles to stand . He put the towel around him and lifts him out of the tub and settles him back on the counter so he could doctor up the scrapes on his knees and hands from where he’d fallen during his attempted escape. When it was done he carried him into the room and picked him out a new pair of underwear as well a pair of jeans. He let Stiles pick out a shirt from the closet before he let Stiles change. When Stiles was dressed his stomach gave a loud growl and he looked up at the man nervously. He just chuckled, “food like I promised.”

He walks him down to the kitchen and makes him a sandwich. He eats it quickly in case he did something to anger him and get him back into the box. Sir chuckles and ruffles his hair, “slow down. I can make you another if you’re still hungry.” 

“Sir,” he says after his mouth is empty, “my dad…where is he?”

“It's okay,” he promised, “he won’t ever find you here. You’re all mine.” His head hung as he listened to the man speak about his dad never finding him. He tried to stop the tears from falling but they came anyway and his little body racked with sobs. Sir seemed to think this was relief and ran his hands over his back. “Do you want another sandwich?” He shakes his head and rubs his hand over his eyes. “Have some water, you need to keep hydrated.”

He took the glass in front of him and sipped on the liquid. “I don’t like the box,” he said softly.

Sir looked at him and shrugged, “don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time. You’ll stay in the box until you learn your lesson.” He poked his belly gently, “but you’re not gonna be naughty, are you?” Stiles shook his head quickly. “So if I told you to take your pants off? You would do what?”

Stiles stiffened, “t-take them off, sir.” He looked at him, “would you like me to do that?”

Sir shook his head, “no. Not right now. Right now I want you to drink your water. I might ask you to take your pants off later.” He would definitely ask him to take his pants off later. He would groom him into the best behaved toy and when he was finished he would deliver him back to his dad to do with as he pleased. He was, after all, a kind soul. 

“Sir, what if I get scared and make a bad decision?”

“Bad decisions will be punished.” He drank the water slowly and when he was done Sir led him into the living room where Derek was already sitting watching TV. Stiles grinned and ran ahead of Peter jumping onto the couch beside him. 

“Here’s Derek,” he said as he sat down and pulled Stiles up out of the couch drawing the little boy in between his legs. He smiled as he ran his hand over Stiles’ stomach. He looked at the nervous boy before poking his belly button, “take off your pants, little one. Pants and underwear.”

He blushed violently red and glanced at Derek who glanced over and nodded encouraging Stiles to listen to Peter. Stiles hesitated his hands slowly moving to his jeans. He whimpered softly as he undid his pant button. He pulled down the jeans his eyes adamantly not looking at Sir as he stripped off his pants and underwear. 

“Shirt too,” Peter decided and with a sniffle the small boy took his shirt off. “Good boy, now come sit,” he said and helped him sit on his lap with his back resting against Sir’s chest.

Derek is watching something Stiles doesn’t recognize but changes it to the cartoon channel from before. He focuses on that as much as he can so he can forget that he’s sitting naked on Peter’s lap. He sniffles softly and tries to stop the tears from inching down his face but he can’t. He cries as quietly as he can as Sir’s hand roam over his body. He’s focusing pretty well on not being present until he hears Sir invite Derek to touch as well. 

Derek shakes his head, “no, thanks. I don’t want to overwhelm him. You just enjoy him for now.” 

Peter brings Derek’s hand over, “touch, Derek,” he orders. Derek sighs and rests his hand gently on Stiles’ thigh. 

“No…” he whines pushing Derek and Peter away. “Please, stop,” he pleaded softly. 

Derek looks at Stiles and shakes his head like he’s about to say something, but Peter beats him to it. “Good little boys let Sir and Derek touch. Bad little boys go in the box. Your choice.” He whined nervously as Peter gave him the choice and put his hands down giving his body back to Peter and Derek. He focused on Derek’s hand resting gently on his thigh while Peter’s roamed his skin. “Good boy,” Peter finally said as he helped the little boy up. 

“C-can I get dressed?”

He shook his head, “no. You were still naughty and need to be punished.” Stiles freezes and reaches for Derek thinking he’s going to be put back into the box and Peter chuckles, “not by the box, sweetheart.” He pulls him towards him again and eases him to lay belly down over his leg. 

It happened fast and Stiles wasn’t sure what to do about it when the first slap came down over his bottom. He cried out and then just cried as the slaps grew harder and harder leaving deep red welts and bruises on his pale skin. When Peter was done and pushed him off he limped into Derek’s arms hugging himself tight against the boy as he sobbed. Derek soothed him until Stiles fell asleep in his arms. 

When he woke up he was lying on the couch covered with a light blanket and alone. He was wearing underwear but was otherwise naked. He looked around slowly and rubbed his eyes where tears had fallen during his sleep. He got up slowly and inched through the house looking for Derek or Peter…really just for Derek. He found him in the kitchen cooking something on the stove. 

It turns out Derek is cooking spaghetti and they have some simple pasta for lunch. Peter’s not there and Stiles asks why Derek doesn’t run away. He learns that Derek has been there since he was seven and his family probably wouldn’t want him anyway. He tells Stiles his dad probably wouldn’t want him back either. Stiles doesn’t know how to feel about that so he eats his pasta quietly. 

“I want to go home,” he whimpers after lunch. 

“You can’t. Please stop asking. Peter will hurt you. Stuff you in the box. Bury you alive and mail you home when you’re dead. Please you have to stop asking to go home. Promise me.” He frowns, but nods slowly. “Why don’t we go on a walk? Getting out of the house will make things better.”

He nodded and Derek smiled like it was something good for him to be agreeing to such things. Really he was hoping that he would get close enough to a town that he could run and bring Derek with him. Even if Derek’s family didn’t want him, his dad would. His dad would take him and take care of him. Stiles knew it.

They walked for ages before Stiles gave up on ever getting to a town. He felt like they were lost when Derek finally stopped him. “This is as far as we’re supposed to go,” he told him looking at the paint on the tree like a border. “Peter says it’s not safe past here.” Stiles looked through the trees his big brown eyes trying to see anything that could be useful. 

“Derek, we should go to town. Find help. My daddy will take care of you. He will. And we don’t have to be hurt by Peter anymore. And we don’t have to go in the box ever again!”

“Stop it, Stiles,” he scolded taking his arm and pulling him back the way they came. “You’re Peter’s now and what he says goes.”

He fought with Derek and grabbed onto a tree, “listen to me!” He looked at Derek desperately, “please! Please just listen to me.” Derek paused and looked at Stiles letting him go and nodding. “Peter hurts us. He hurt me and I know he hurt you when you took me out of the box. I don’t want to be hurt anymore. Please can we just go find help. No one will hurt us again. Peter won’t hurt us again.” 

“Peter’s in town.” He said softly, “so we can’t go now. We’ll have to come back sometime when Peter’s out of town. For now we have to go home.” He nodded at the boy and waited for Stiles to head back towards the house. “I promise, we’ll go to town soon.”

** ** ** **

The days blend together and weeks turn to months turn to years. Derek turns fifteen then sixteen and Stiles turns eight and then nine. Peter lets him stay out of the box more and more until he's only in the box when he does something really bad. Derek keeps watch over him and makes sure he’s not doing really bad things so he doesn’t have to go into the box often.   
 Peter starts coming to Stiles’ room some nights to “tuck him in”. He’ll climb into bed and tell Stiles to take his pjs off before joining him. There’s always touching and stroking and rubbing and Stiles always feels dirty afterwards. The first time he asked for a bath, but Peter merely told him he should feel happy to have pleased him in such a way. 

When Peter’s done touching he goes to Derek’s room. Stiles was supposed to stay in his room and go to sleep but once he’d needed the restroom and had wandered down the hall only to hear grunting coming from Derek’s room. He peaked in and cocked his head with confusion. He asked Derek what happened the next day and Derek said that’s how he would please Peter in a few years by letting him have sex. Stiles tries not to think about it. 

One night Peter comes to Stiles and talks to him about being his forever. Stiles isn’t sure what he’d done to make Peter think he was going to run away and Peter assures him that it’s not that. He tells him that the only way he can be Peter’s forever is if Peter puts his mark on him. He rubs his back gently and tells him that Derek has his mark and that this would make them all one big family forever. Stiles looks at Derek and then back at Peter and nods fearing he’ll be in the box until he agrees anyway. 

The mark turns out to be a brand. It’s the letter P with a circle around it. Derek holds his hand as he’s laid out naked on the living room floor . His legs are strapped down so he can’t actually move and when the time comes Derek will hold him down while Peter brands him. He’s crying already as he watches the fire heat the stick with the brand on it. When it’s ready, Peter brings it over and instructs Derek to hold him steady. He lays over Stiles while whispering that it would be okay to him. 

He believes him until the hot brand touches his skin and he screams at the top of his lungs begging it to be over. He cries and pleads and tries to struggle away. He shouts that he wants to go home that this isn’t nice that it hurts and he doesn’t want to be a part of their family. 

“You want to go home?! Your dad doesn’t want you! He told me himself! Who would want a stupid pathetic little bratty boy?!” He finished the brand before putting the poker to the side. He pushed Derek off Stiles and undid the binds on his legs pulling him up. He slapped him roughly across his face, “like it or not you’re staying here for a long time. Derek and I are stuck with a little brat like you forever because your dad didn’t want you anymore. No one wants you, Stiles, no one but me!”

He slapped him and shoved him and punched him until Stiles couldn’t see straight. He could hear Derek in the background shouting to stop but Peter didn’t. Peter drug him upstairs and he knows he’s going into the box. He punched Stiles again before shoving him into the box slamming the door shut. He can hear Peter tell Derek he’s still going away for business and that he’s not to let Stiles out while he’s gone. He turned on his side and tries to stop his head from throbbing as he falls asleep. 

He wakes to the same throbbing and whines softly in the dark. He couldn’t hear anything and he figured Derek was listening to Peter and not letting him out. But then the box lid starts to lift and Derek’s face appears. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles shakes his head slowly and Derek reaches in to pull him out. He struggles to walk straight and he’s really sleepy. Derek doesn’t know what to do. He helps Stiles get dressed before telling him that Peter was gone for business and they needed to leave now. Stiles just wants to sleep so Derek scoops him into his arms and carries him out of the house and down the trail they’d walked years ago. 

“It’s okay,” he says occasionally as he walks down the hill with Stiles in his arms. “It’s okay.”

“My dad, he doesn’t…”

“Peter was lying. Don’t believe him. Your dad will always want you.”

He doesn’t have the fight in him to argue so he rests his head on Derek’s shoulder. It takes him an hour to walk to town. He carries Stiles a lot of the way and helps him walk as well until they’re on the edge of town. Stiles looks up at the Beacon Hills sign with confusion. He was so close to home all along. Derek must be equally confused but he doesn’t have time to wait. 

Derek breathed a deep sigh before he started into town with the boy pulling him into his arms again when Stiles collapsed a few blocks in. He doesn’t know where to go so he just walks and hopes to see someone who would be able to help them.

“Boys,” a voice comes from behind them and Derek is afraid that it’s Peter. 

“He got sick, he needs a doctor,” Derek says as he turns around to face Peter. But it’s not Peter, it’s a police officer. He hesitates and backs up slowly. “N-no. No you’ll…no!” He’s been warned about police and how they would always return him to Peter because he was Peter’s property. 

The officer holds his hands up to show them to Derek and offers, “it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you. Or him. Okay? What’s your name?”

“D-Derek.”

“Nice to meet you Derek. I’m Office Harris. What’s his name? Can you tell me what happened to him?”

“Stiles. He got mad at him cause Stiles was yelling for his dad and he hit him and kicked him and threw him and put him in the box and left him there and he got sick. He fell a little bit ago and couldn’t get up. He needs a doctor! Please help him!”

“Okay, okay, let’s get him to the hospital.” He eased Stiles into his arms and led Derek and him to the police car putting them into the back before driving towards the hospital. He radioed ahead to prepare the ER for what was coming in and for the sheriff to meet at the hospital.

It’s a blur when they pull up to the ER. Derek held onto Stiles as people started to take him out and pulled him back until Harris told him that it would be okay he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Stiles any more. He even brought Derek in and let him stay with Stiles until the sheriff arrived. He tried to answer questions but watching the boy be poked and prodded and treated. It was only then that Derek realized that his body was covered in bruises that hadn’t been there last night. It broke his heart to think of them being so fresh and new. 

“Melissa,” Sheriff Stilinski asked as he walked in, “how’s he doing?”

“He needs surgery. He has a couple broken bones that were never treated. He’s confused and he keeps asking for Derek,” she said glancing at the teenager, “but he’s doing well so far. We’ll know more in a few hours. He’s lucky you brought him in, Derek, a few days like this and I’m not sure we’d have the same outcome.” 

“I didn’t…I couldn’t…he wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop hurting him he just he kept going.”

“Hey, you did a good thing today. It’s okay. He’s gonna be okay, I have a good feeling,” he told the teenager. “Do we know a name yet? Located the family?”

“No one told you?” He shook his head, “Sheriff, it’s Stiles.”

“It’s…Stiles? My boy?”

The tone changed as Derek watched the sheriff go into the room to be with Stiles. He looked at Melissa nervously and she tried to reassure him that it was going to be fine. He tries to believe her but it’s difficult. 

Two hours later and Stiles in in surgery and the sheriff and child psychologist were talking to him asking questions about what had happened to the boys. Derek tells about Peter taking them and how he’d been there since he was seven and about what Peter did to them. He tells them about the branding and the box and the whippings and the touching and the sex and the manipulation and the abuse. He asks about his family and if they still want him. He also tells about the night before and how Peter had beaten Stiles until he couldn’t stand up and that he’d put him in the box overnight even though Stiles couldn’t walk or talk. He tells them that Peter is away on business and that he was supposed to leave Stiles in the box until he came home but Stiles got sick and it scared him so he brought him to town. 

When Stiles comes out of surgery Derek has been examined, scheduled for surgery to fix his own improperly healed bones, interviewed, and his parents had been called. When Stiles woke up he was sitting right beside him. He soothed him slowly as he started to whimper and look around. “It’s okay, we’re safe.” he told him softly. “Peter won’t hurt us ever again. We’re home.” He ruffled his hair gently, “hey, guess what? Your dad’s here. He’s so happy to see you. He’s not mad and he definitely wants you, Stiles. Peter was wrong. Your dad wants you and loves you.” 

“Stiles?”

He looked at the door as his dad stepped in. “D-daddy?”

“Yea, buddy,” he said moving towards him. He leaned down to kiss his forehead and pushed his hair out of his face, “I love you, Stiles. I missed you so much.” 

Stiles lights up and he wraps his arms around him, “I missed you too. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

“Shh, Stiles, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong. Derek didn’t do anything wrong. None of this,” he said speaking to both boys, “is your fault. You hear me? None of what happened to you is your fault.” He looked over at Derek, “and until your family can be located you’ll stay with me and Stiles. Is that okay?” 

“Where will he go afterwards?” Stiles asked softly. 

“He’ll go with his parents to their house.” 

He frowned, “no! I want him to stay with us! With me! He protects me!!”

“Hey now,” Derek said before the sheriff could say anything, “I will always be there for you. You and me, kid, we’re bonded from this difficult time. There’s nothing and no one that will keep us from being close okay? And you can call me any time you need something. I promise you that I won’t let anyone hurt you like Peter did ever again. Okay? I promise.”

“But…S-sir will come get me!”

His dad shook his head, “Peter will never come to get you again. We’re going to be waiting for him when he gets in and he’ll be going away for a long long time. He won’t ever get you, Stiles. You and Derek are safe now.”

Stiles looked at him and then over to Derek. “Daddy, I wanna go home.”

“We will. We’ll go home. You have to rest a little bit before you can go home, but I promise we’ll go home as soon as we can.” He ruffled his hair gently before Stiles wiggled out of the covers and into his arms wrapping his own arms around his dad’s neck. The sheriff held him close rocking him slowly. “Just like you’ll be there for him, I’ll be here for you. Anything you need any time. You protected my son and I would like to return the favor in any way I can.”

** ** ** ** 

They capture Peter two days later when he comes home expecting to find his two boys in the house but instead it’s the Beacon Hills police department welcoming him home. His trial has to be shipped to the far end of the state where the details of his crime haven’t quite stretched to. he boys testify over Skype so neither has to physically be in the same room as Peter again. He’s sentenced to life without the possibility of parole 

The boys start back to school shortly after returning in hopes of giving them a sense of normalcy. Derek spends his first months of school in an online academy until he’s caught up enough to make it in the general public. Stiles spends his summer in school and a specialized program to catch him up to his grade level. It’s hard work but eventually both boys are in school with their peers. 

The nightmares start shortly after Derek goes home. He screams bloody murder the first night and thrashes in bed as he begs Derek to help him. His dad wraps his arms around him when he gets there and presses a gentle kiss to his temple to soothe him. He reassures him that he’s safe and Peter won’t get him won’t hurt him wont touch him. It doesn’t stop him from crying and begging not to be put in the box. 

“I’ll be good. I’ll be good you can touch! You can touch, please I’ll be good.” The little boy even brings his dad’s hand to his stomach and sheriff Stilinski hears his heart break. 

Stiles starts sleeping in his room so he doesn’t feel alone and afraid. At first he’s in bed with his dad the boy wrapped in blankets in his dad’s arms and then he’s moved onto a pallet of blankets on the floor. Slowly he moves further and further from the bed until he’s almost to the hall and it’s decided he’ll try a night in his room but his dad stays with him until he’s asleep and leaves a night light and the hall light on when he leaves. 

Derek keeps his promise to be there for Stiles and he takes every phone call from the boy even when he’s tired and trying to sleep and it’s five in the morning and Stiles can’t go to bed. He talks Stiles down from many panic attacks and soothed his fair share of nightmares away. 

Likewise, sheriff Stilinski is there for Derek. He’s there on his graduation day with Stiles in tow to cheer him on as he walks across the stage. He’s there when he swears he sees Peter at the school and what if he goes to get Stiles. He’s there when Derek signs up for the police academy and for his graduation and he’s there to offer him a job upon graduation. 

Life goes back to as normal as it can and as much as Derek and Stiles might wish it never happened to them, they know it shaped who they are and who they became. Sometimes Stiles wonders if it’s not a good thing he was snatched all those years ago while riding to his friend’s house. Sometimes Derek wonders what life would be like if Stiles hadn’t come along. One thing is certain, both boys couldn’t imagine life without one another and they wouldn’t want to. They don’t do it often but every once in a while, when they’re alone together, they say a thanks for Peter and how he brought them together and gave them a family they didn’t even know they were missing.


End file.
